ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Fix bunching/doc
This template is used to make floating elements behave with floating elements on the right. There is no point in wrapping just a SINGLE element with this template. When to use * The two most common wikimarkup symptoms that occur indicating this should be used ASAP, are: *# bunched up and dislocated section edit links (normally some of these will be displaced down the page—frequently well down the page— and several will occur on the same line.) This problem is called bunching. *# Box structures such as combinations of infoboxes with another or an image, where corners are offset so the right top margin of one HTML element is dislocated left of the left bottom corner of the preceding (in page text order) HTML box element. (i.e. These occurrences are not obvious in edit changes in any one given browser, but even new browsers such as IE7 can display one thing, and other modern browsers display some other look... as a problem for other readers.) *See Wikipedia:How to fix bunched-up edit links, whose advice and techniques the template systematizes using the table elements method. (The div method fails in many cases on Microsoft browsers, in particular). Parameters The template has been written to "be obvious" so it won't be deleted by accident by an editor ignorant of the benefits. It takes three simple arguments (variable names controlling output modes) beg(in), mid(dle), and end. If placed between right floating image elements, the mid call may be omitted safely. * It will take an optional parameter 'left', which if defined (e.g. "|left=1|beg") will float the enclosed elements left instead of the normal right. *Procedure is easy as 1, 2, 3... *# Place above the top image, infobox or other right floating HTML element. *# Place above the next image, infobox or other right floating HTML element. And the next ... And the next ... And the next ... And the next, as needed. Do not forget to do this! If this step is forgotten, then introductory text layout becomes seriously broken (the text is shoved to the left side of the screen, with a lot of whitespace in the middle) in some browsers, such as Opera. *# Place BELOW the last (Bottom) image, infobox or other right floating HTML element. **When used as a left margin encapsulation, only the first line needs the left switch parameter ( ) * It overcomes many inconvenient HTML parsing issues (usually a side effect of parsing HTML box elements in different order of display) from different internet browsers—since Wikipedia articles of any complexity tend to over populate the right margin with such HTML elements (Pictures, infoboxes, history (reign/dynasty) boxes, etc.) **Consequently, ... this template can be used as a prophylactic measure to ensure a crowded page does not misbehave, for it was assiduously tested against known problem types on a half-dozen complicated article pages and each "fix" verified versus seven different browsers, including ones on the Macintosh and Unix systems. * When used, the template uses very little extra memory, and only a few tens of bytes of "Prexpansion template memory space", making it superior to Wikimarkup table elements it puts in place. Its very name and size (in comparison with |-, etc.) prevents it being overlooked and misused in practice. Example (Opened: 2005-03-04) * Bug 5118: Text overlaps an image, when image is the 2nd right floated element